Hetalia monpoly
by Hetaliawall
Summary: What happens when America invites the other country's over for monopoly? Read to find out. :)


Hetalia Characters play monopoly?

America was ready for a game night, so with much swearing, puppy-dog eyes and semi -threating chain letters he was able to connive Germany, France, Italy, Japan, and England over to his house for the game. England arrived first and with a polite hello he sat at the table and then he saw the game… And groaned. "America, monopoly? Are you sure you want the countries of the world playing this game?" "Hey dude it's either this or Risk!" England sighed. "Very well, just don't say I didn't warn you. Also I was promised tea." "Oh yeah don't worry dude I got yah covered!" America ran into the kitchen and came back with a galleon of iced tea. England took one look at it and sighed louder (if that was even possible). "Just what I should have expected from you America. You do know that proper tea is heated right?" "What seriously? Well coffee is better anyway." Before America and England could get into another argument about tea, Germany and Italy arrived. Italy rushed over to America and tackle hugged him. "Hey America! So are we gonna play a game now huh?" "Yeah totally dude!" America beamed back at him. Italy and America shared a high five while Germany and England watched them disapprovingly. "Ok America what was with that letter?" "Yo dude we are totally going to play monopoly!" Germany sighed. "Fine but there better be beer." America laughed. "Naw dude coke is better!" Germany sat down looking ticked. At that time the door rang again and America opened it to find France and Japan at the door. France was carrying a wine bottle and Japan was already bowing. "Bonjour America! I brought wine!' France came through the door and sat down beside England and started to pester him. "Hello America-san how are you?" "Hah I'm great dude!" Japan nodded and sat quietly down beside Germany who was fuming about France being able to have wine.

"Ok so I bet your wondering why I brought you all here!" America nearly shouted. "Um America we know, you told us in your letter." Came everyone's jumbled reply. "Ooh right. Well then…. Anyway we are playing…" America grabbed the monopoly game box. "Monopoly!" There was a look of concern on the faces on the countries who knew what monopoly was, and confusion on those who did not. France looked around before speaking up. 'Um America are you sure about monopoly? Maybe we should play a different board game?" America looked dejected, but perked up when he remembered his plan B. "Ok wait a sec!" America turned and ran up the stairs and loud sounds could be heard from above before he came back down. When America came back he was holding a Risk board game box. "So how about this one?" Shouts of "NO" was said to have been heard from the other side of the street that night. America grinned and tossed the box backwards, happy that his plan had worked. "Ok then monopoly?" Germany nodded. "Ja, monopoly." Italy yelled "Si!" before whispering to Germany, "what's monopoly?'. The rest of the countries begrudgingly agreed. After explain the rules to everyone America started off the game. He rolled the dice. "Alright I move five places!" America moved his revolver shaped game place five places. "Alright Germany dude your turn!" Germany nodded and picked up the dice and rolled a ten which landed him in jail. "Shizer!" Germany moved his dog game piece to the jail and crossed his arms. "Your turn Italy."

"Vee!" Italy picked up the dice and with an energetic throw, he tossed the dice and ended up with a seven. He moved his frying pan shaped game piece to the railroads and thought for a moment. "I want to buy it!" Germany leaned over to Italy and whispered. "Are you sure?" 'Yup!" 'Ok dude!" America grabbed the card piece and they exchanged money. France picked up the dice. "I guess it's my turn, non?" France threw the dice with an elegant toss, and rolled a two ending up on the chance spot. He picked up the card and started to read before stopping with a confused face. "Um America? Someone wrote on these cards." America grinned. "Oh yeah I did! I figured that we would need more excitement than just giving up a hundred dollars or something lame like that!" England smirked. "So frog, what's your card?" France looked upset. "I have to eat a dozen hamburgers." England started hooting with laughter, "Ha-ha good luck with that frog-face!" America dashed into the kitchen and pulled out a bag full of hamburgers. France turned white and started muttering. "Mon dieu, aide moi…." France took a hamburger and started too munch on it… "America how long do I have to eat all of these?" America frowned, not having thought of that. "Ummm you can eat them the entire game". France heaved a sigh of relief. "Merci America". He passed the dice to England while munching on a hamburger.

England who was still grinning, tossed the dice. He got a three and ended up on the community chest. England looked worried while he picked up his card. "You must give all the other players five dollars each. Oh that's not bad." America had an evil grin on his face. "No dude, that means real money, look on the back!" England turned the card over and saw written in ink, "Player must use real money, and if they refuse they must accept a dare set forth by the other players." England tossed the card down. "What! That's bloody ridiculous!" France looked over at him with a face that didn't look so good after eating three hamburgers. "Just accept the dare Angleterre." England sighed… "What do I have to do?" America thought and grinned. "You have to speak in an American accent for the rest of the game!" England turned a shade of red that could only be described as the shade of one of Spain's tomatoes. "What! I bloody will not!" America laughed. "Ok well then you have to pay us all five bucks! England thought adding up the sums in his head. "Let's see that would be….. 30 Euros!" He thought some more... "Fine I accept." America grinned. "Sorry dude I couldn't understand your accent, try saying it more American!" England turned red again. "Fine I accept!" This came out in the worst American accent ever heard by anyone on the planet. At that the other countries started laughing including Germany and Japan, who were having badly suppressed snickers. England turned red again. "Oh like you could do any better!" This accent came out even worse, and got the other countries in an uproar. Japan was the country that was up next, and deciding to take pity on England he picked up the dice and rolled to move them along. He got a six and was able to move his piece with no dares, and bought the Atlantic spot. He was about to hand the dice over to America when _something_ picked it up.

Panic ensued with the other countries trying to figure out what did it, and why the dice was still in the air. Italy was hugging Germany, who was looking suffocated. "What if it's a ghost?" Germany tried to speak, but couldn't with the lack of air. Japan saw this and pulled Italy's arms off of Germany. "Yo dudes it's not a ghost!" America started laughing. "It's just Canadia!" A quiet whisper could be heard now as a form started to take shape. "I think you mean Canada." As the countries watched Canada appeared on a chair that they had previously assumed was empty. France grinned. "Oh great you are 'ere Mon petite Mathieu! " Canada sighed quietly. "Bonjour France." Germany nodded. "Um welcome Canada, I guess it's your turn to roll?" Germany was looking better now without Italy squeezing him to death anymore. Canada smiled and nodded, glad that someone other than America noticed him. He rolled the dice and ended up on a chance spot, with France. He took a card and immediately lost his grin. A whispered "maple" could be heard, uttered like a curse. England started to attempt to mime out "What does it say" without very much success. America grinned. "HEY England you know I can't play charades!" England shot America a death glare before talking in his horrible accent, "What card is it Canada?" Canada whispered. "I have to drink an entire bottle of some form of alcohol… France chocked on his hamburger. "NON! Vous…" After that the other countries lost all track of the conversation when Canada and France appeared to be _arguing _in French. After a few mentions of the fur trade, and something about church, France finally gave in and talked in English. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you… You remember last time." Italy looked confused. "Last time?" America laughed. "Yeah last time Canada got drunk, he ended up speaking in French the entire day and tried to marry a moose!" Canada blushed. "I thought it was Celine Dion…." America looked confused. "Who?" Canada sighed. "Never mind." He then got up and grabbed the wine bottle that France had brought. He looked around before pulling out the cork and started to chug the entire bottle. America laughed and immediately started shouting. "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" When Canada finished he sat back down beside France, who was starting to look slightly green after his eighth hamburger.

America grabbed the dice and tossed it. He ended up on chance and picked up a card. "Ok so I have to sing a Disney song to someone." He grinned. "Oh great Disney songs are the best!" England scoffed. "Maybe the best for toddlers." America frowned and started to sing, in a surprisingly good voice. "_You think you own whatever land you land on, the earth is just a dead thing you can claim!"_ England turned red and started to get up out of his seat. America sang louder. _"YOU THINK THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO ARE PEOPLE, ARE PEOPLE WHO LOOK AND THINK LIKE YOOOOU!" _At this point England was out of his seat and America ran, still singing while England chased him around the house. _"CAN YOU SING WITH ALL THE VOICES OF THE MOUNTAIN? CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIND?_ England started shouting, no longer attempting an American accent. "NO I BLODDY CAN'T PAINT WITH THE COLORS OF THE WIND, STOP ASKING!" France despite looking green, started to laugh. "This is not the first time that America has asked Angleterre that, ever since he saw that movie America has been pestering him!" The other countries started to grin as a triumphant America sat down, and a ticked off England sat down as well. America then handed the dice to Germany who muttered" I better not have to sing". Germany tossed the dice aggressively and ended up on a community spot. "Oh great." He picked up the card and looked at it. "Ok". He heavily sighed. "I have to call another country and tell them that I think they are awesome." Germany did something that everyone thought would be impossible… He blushed. "Who should I call?" Italy grinned. 'Call me, call me!" Germany groaned. "Italy I can't call you, you are right here." "So?" Germany just shaked his head in a replay and looked at America. "Who should I call?" America thought. "Hmm ok you can choose, Prussia or Hungary!" Germany whitened. "Prussia or Hungary? My bruder, or a…" He whispered. "A female?" he thought for a solid five minutes, and just when America was about to shove the phone in Germanys mouth, Germany spoke. "Fine I will call Prussia, hand me the phone." America grinned and handed it to him. Germany dialed and coughed. A loud "HELLO THIS IS THE AWSOME PRUSSIA SPEAKING!" Could be heard through the mic. Germany started muttering. "VHATS THAT? OH HEY WEST IS THAT YOU?" Germany sighed. "Yes it's me and I just wanted to tell you… you're awesome. " He quickly hung up and the phone and covered his face, which was cherry red. America laughed. "Aw don't worry dude, it's not that embarrassing!" Germany kept his face in his hands.

America shrugged. "Ok well Italy dude it's your turn!" Italy nodded. "Si!" He rolled the dice and ended up on another Railroad, and bought this one too. He then passed the dice to France who had finally finished his twelve hamburgers, and truly looked like a green frog. Canada who was sitting beside him wasn't looking so good either. France rolled the dice and landed another chance. At this he let out a French curse, that Canada blushed bright red at. (Although at this point it was hard to tell if it was solely from the curse, or the alcohol as well.) France slowly picked up a card and read it. "You have to drink a galleon of pickle juice…." At that he put his hand over his mouth and jumped up. It was said later that he ran even faster that day, then he had running away from England's cooking. While heavy steps could be heard leading up to the bathroom, America spoke. "Uhhh I think we'll give him a pass…." The other country's nodded. The dice was then passed on to England, who was looking slightly worried about what his roll would get him. He rolled the dice and ended up with a six, which landed him on the community chest. He turned slightly white as he picked up the card, no doubt thinking of what horrible dare he would have to do. 'I….. HAHA YOU WANKERS, I GO TO THE BANK AND GET 200 DOLLERS! The other countries frowned as he collected his money. He smiled triumphantly as he handed the dice to Japan. Japan tossed the dice and ended up on chance. He picked up the card and read. "You have to show the other countries the content of your phone..." Japan immediately turned white and started to mutter. America laughed. "Yo dude calm down, it can't be that bad!" Japan handed the phone to America and ran upstairs yelling at France to "get out and let him in". An angry French voice could be heard shouting back. "NON, YOU WAIT YOU'RE..." Before finishing the sentence some muffled sounds could be heard, of a person who tried to eat 12 hamburgers, but failed. America and the remaining countries gathered around the phone curious , as to what Japan could be hiding.

~The contents of the phone shall not be disclosed on this website … Mr. Kiku Honda~

America and the other countries sat at the table stunned at what they had just seen. America spoke up, in an unusually quiet voice. "All in favor of never speaking of this again?" They all responded with an "Aye", except for Italy who whispered to Germany. "Hey Germany what was…." "NEIN ITALY WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING IT!" "S-Si" America spoke up again. "So uh….. Canada isn't it your turn?" The other county's had forgotten about him, and looked at where Canada was slumped over the table dead drunk, singing in French and hiccupping. Canada looked up at them. "Oh Il est mon tour? America scratched his head. "Dude you know I can't speak French." Canada laughed loudly. "VOUS EST TRES SOTTE ALFRED!" He then lay down his head and started to mutter more French songs. America looked surprised. "Uh ok? I think we should leave him be. Germany it's your turn." Germany looked at America. 'America we have one country sick, one drunk , one too embarrassed to come back downstairs and the rest of us are scarred. Let's call it a night." America nodded. "Oh ok. But who won?'" The remaining country's looked around at each other. Italy grinned, and held up his cards. With Italy being the country with the most cards, he won. The others just groaned. America smiled. "Hey dudes now that we are done with monopoly you know what this means?" The others looked worried. "DRUNK KARAOKE' He was bombarded with a resounding. "NO!"


End file.
